


What Happens on Kitson...Does Not Stay on Kitson

by Sanctuaria



Series: Celebrating AoS Season 7 (with angst and hurt/comfort) [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids being Bus Kids, Daisy Johnson is a little shit, Davis and Piper are part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. fam too okay?, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Puffies, Season 7 finale, Sort Of, Victoria “I wish I'd gotten blown up at the Hub” Hand on drums, and Isabelle “Why didn't I die at the Triskelion” Hartley on guitar, lead singer Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Deke Shaw, season 7, the Deke Squad feat.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/pseuds/Sanctuaria
Summary: Team Meetup, Year Three:“Oh, Daisy, you didn’t,” Jemma said, aghast.Daisy grinned, arms crossed. “I did.”The holographic image of Sousa put his head in his hands. “She did.”(or, “This is just like Kitson all over again.”“You and I remember Kitson very differently.”)
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Agents of SHIELD Team, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Celebrating AoS Season 7 (with angst and hurt/comfort) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764745
Comments: 57
Kudos: 262





	What Happens on Kitson...Does Not Stay on Kitson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have no idea why I wrote this but I guess I had a few more jokes to tell and needed to beat a dead horse on a few of the others from last time. Reading the fic before this in the series (aka Team Meetup Year Two) is recommended but not necessary :)
> 
> BIGGEST thanks to independentalto, without whom this fic would not be half as funny. Can confirm, you are much better to bounce ideas off of than a thick wall <3

Daisy typed the last few lines of code into the computer, then set it to render, leaning back in her seat. Above her, the lights of the Zephyr flickered, then switched to power-conservation mode. She glanced at the view screens, alarmed—did that—did that just take out their secondary systems?

Sousa emerged from their bunk. “Um, was that you?” he asked. “I was watching _Star Wars_ and it just cut out. I’m not sure but I _think_ Darth Vader might be Luke’s father…” Daisy almost smiled before schooling her features into a perfect mask that would have made May proud, and Coulson too, if only because she was using it to protect the secrets of _Star Wars_ for first-time enjoyment by this dork. “…and I really want to find out.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Daisy said, gesturing at the Zephyr’s main computer bank. “Just finished tweaking the simulation, and didn’t realize how much processing power it would take.”

“Need help?” Kora slid into the room, hair wet from a shower and wrapped up in a towel. “We’re still days out from our next pitstop, I could give the Zephyr a little extra juice and still have plenty left for the next fight.”

“Sounds good,” she nodded. “Careful not to short out the—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kora waved her off, “ _little sister_.”

“I’m older than her,” she complained to Sousa once Kora had disappeared back towards Zephyr Three’s main power supply, causing him to smile.

“Only technically.” He moved closer, coming around the control console to examine the laptop she had perched on top of it, connected with at least three different cables. Sousa frowned at the image being rendered on the other side of the screen from the code. “That looks like…” His eyebrows rose. “You were serious?”

“Had to beat Yo-Yo’s location from last time, and there’s nowhere to sit in a nebula, so…”

“And you like to torture people. Namely, me.”

Daisy smiled mischievously. “Also that. Don’t worry, I kept it to the casino side this time.”

“…Peachy.”

* * *

Appearing at the center of a familiar-looking bar on the planet of Kitson, Jemma Simmons turned in a small circle. “Oh, Daisy, you didn’t,” she said, aghast.

Daisy grinned, arms crossed. “I did.”

The holographic image of Sousa standing next to her put his head in his hands. “She did.”

“I messed with the code like you asked so we can actually touch and interact with more things,” Daisy said, gesturing to the bar. “Barracooladas, anyone?”

Jemma sighed. “Fitz is going to—”

“WHAT THE _BLOODY HELL_?” swore a familiar Scottish accent. Speak of the devil…

“Fitz!” Jemma admonished, waving her hands at him and extracting a giggling Alya from his grasp. She cupped her hands over their daughter’s ears.

“Da said a bad word, Mama.”

“I know, he’s very naughty,” she cooed back at her, bopping her on the nose and making her giggle again, burying her face in Jemma’s pantleg. At six-almost-seven, the top of her head reached her mother’s upper thigh, and her previously stark blonde hair had darkened considerably, getting closer to her father’s.

“You,” Fitz said, approaching Daisy with one finger pointed at her. “You did this.” His eyes swept over the bar, drinks complete with alien eyeballs and jars of puffies—for decoration only of course, Daisy wasn’t _that_ crazy—and the gaming table containing her fondest memories of Kitson. “You are the absolute _worst_.”

“Aw, I love you too, Fitz,” Daisy teased.

“Why would—why would you—“ He pointed at the multicolored puffs sitting innocently in their jars. “Were those even there?”

“Mm, yes,” Jemma said with a conspiratorial look at Daisy.

“Definitely were,” she agreed, sitting down at the bar and pulling a barracoolada toward her, twirling the straw and making the eyeball spin around. Always the good sport, Sousa sat down to her right and pulled a glass toward himself, taking an experimental sip. “You probably just don’t remember, Fitz—too busy in the brothels?”

”I WAS NOT IN THE BROTHELS,” he screeched. Jemma covered Alya’s ears again with a purse of her lips, though Daisy could see she was trying not to laugh. Sousa choked on his barracoolada.

“Nana! Bobo!” someone shouted from behind them—as if there was any guess as to who _that_ was—and Fitz had just enough time to get an _oh God_ look on his face before Deke was bear-hugging them both. He wasn’t wearing an eyepatch this time, but instead a vinyl jacket and red leather pants, looking more like he’d just stepped off a stage than out of an office as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Which, knowing Deke, was probably true.

Daisy slipped off her stool to give him a hug too. He was the only member of this little gathering that she couldn’t speak to regularly otherwise, given the massive power requirements of sending signals through the Quantum Realm. “Good to see you.”

“You too, Daisy,” he smiled at her. 

“Who’s that?” Alya asked, peering out from behind Jemma’s leg. Struck for a moment as if he couldn’t quite realize she was here, Deke looked between Jemma and Alya before carefully squatting down to her level, blinking a little too rapidly to be entirely normal.

“Hi Alya,” he said, a slight tremor of emotion to his voice. “I’m Deke. I’m your…”

“Nephew,” Fitz said, at the same time as Deke’s, “Uncle.”

They looked at each other. “She already likes to tell her classmates about her two superhero aunts and three robot uncles and that she moved here from space, so having you as a nephew is not the weirdest thing we’ve had to deal with,” Fitz sighed.

“We just say she’s very imaginative,” Jemma smiled, stroking Alya’s blondish-brown hair.

“Deke,” Alya smiled at him shyly. “I know about you.”

“You do?” Deke said, feigning amazement. “What do you know?”

“Lemons,” she giggled, burying her face in Jemma’s leg again.

Daisy nearly burst out laughing. “Great,” Deke said, looking up at her. “Great that that’s my legacy in this timeline.”

“You bet it is,” Mack said, coming up behind him and clapping him on the back. Hugs with him and Elena were exchanged all around, both of them exclaiming at how big and tall Alya had gotten.

“Little monkey just keeps growing,” Fitz said.

“Where’s the other one?” Elena asked Jemma. “ _Pequeñito_ already asleep?”

“A couple mutual friends are watching him,” she replied with a secretive glance at Fitz. “We trust that one of them can’t be too much of a bad influence at least until Oliver is old enough to retain permanent memories.”

“If we get back and he’s dressed up in a Liverpool onesie…” Fitz said venomously under his breath.

“No Piper and Davis?” Daisy asked Elena, frowning as she noticed their absence.

“They send their apologies,” Elena told her. “Davis said he would have made it if Piper’s navigating skills to the extract location hadn’t ended them up somewhere in the Australian Outback.”

“And Piper?”

“Piper said even as a robot Davis is a whiny bi—” Her eyes dropped to Alya. “— _perra_ and that it was probably better she ‘keep the Puffhead away from this place anyways,’” she finished. “So this is what she meant.” Elena raised an eyebrow. “The famous Kitson? Fitz in a monkey suit?”

“That never happened,” Fitz protested. Daisy opened her mouth with a grin. “And don’t say I was too busy in the—”

“Fitz!”

“— _brothels_ ,” he hissed quietly.

Sousa patted him on the back. “And it’s a good thing you didn’t.” The ghost of a grimace crossed his face. “Even in this job…there are some things you can’t unsee.”

“Tentacles,” Daisy mouthed with a quirk of her eyebrows and a barely-contained grin.

“Oh look, there’s Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda,” Jemma cut them off, steering Alya in that direction. Daisy hung back with Fitz, both of them watching the scene in front of them with adoration—the way Alya threw herself at Coulson without a second thought, and the soft, special smile May seemed to reserve only for her and, on the occasions they saw her, Robin. More greetings were exchanged and more good-natured ribbing at the location Daisy had chosen before they all set down at the long bar, May and Elena daring to try the drinks while Alya, on her mother’s lap, stuffed some brightly colored puffies in her mouth with a shout of “Sweets!” as Jemma looked on in mild horror.

“Don’t worry, I made them taste like cotton candy,” Daisy assured her. 

“Shall we get started?” Mack asked. “Deke, you want to go first, since it’s using the most power on your end?”

Coulson nodded in agreement. “How’s the directorship going?”

“I brought pictures,” Deke said proudly. At their looks, he added, “What? Daisy and Fitz aren’t the only ones who know how to code. You forget I basically made a living off the Framework—”

“ _Opium den_ ,” Daisy coughed.

“—back at the Lighthouse,” Deke finished. He gestured in the air, an image shimmering into existence behind the bar before beginning to play, blasting them all with the sound of rock music loud enough to make Daisy wince.

_“She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories—”_

“Is this…’Sweet Child O’ Mine’?” Mack asked. “Guns N’ Roses, 1987. C’mon, D.”

“It’s actually ‘Sweet Daisy O’ Mine,’” Deke said, turning to look at her with an apologetic glance. “Sorry, inserting your name randomly in things was kinda part of our brand back in 1983, there’s whole groups on UseNet dedicated to conspiracy theories about it, and we can’t just change our brand…” He cleared his throat. “ _Anyways_ , the lineup’s changed a bit. You remember Olga and the Chang Gang…and then that’s Vic on drums since Cricket didn’t make it, may he rest in peace, and her girlfriend Izzy on guitar. They’re great, keep making jokes about how they wish they’d gotten blown up at the Hub or died at the Triskelion with the rest before we go on stage, but I’m pretty sure that’s just nerves.”

“Oh, definitely nerves,” Coulson agreed, nodding.

“Vic loves rock music,” May said, completely deadpan.

_“Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face—_ _”_

“See, we got here just fine!” said a familiar voice from behind them. “You big dumb baby.”

“Yeah, we only had to sacrifice the car, some internal hardware, my dignity…” Davis replied, listing them off on his fingers.

“Your dignity’s been gone since the space pen incident of 2019,” Piper told him.

“Lasted longer than yours,” he said with a significant glance towards May, earning Piper’s glare. His eyes fell on the bar, more specifically to the puffies in their jars. Alya stuffed another one in her mouth before Jemma could stop her. “…Oh, Daisy, you were serious.”

“Welcome back to Kitson,” Daisy grinned, sliding off her stool to give them both a hug.

Piper shook her head. “You are a strange one, Daisy. I’m never willingly going back to space again.”

She exchanged a look with Sousa as she retook her seat, a small smile playing off her lips. “There are some things I like.”

“Nebulas,” Sousa nodded seriously. “And space food? Surprisingly not all bad.”

“Join us,” Jemma invited them; Fitz was already typing away on a keyboard they couldn’t see to make two more bar stools appear. “Although I do ask you tone down the language; apparently it’s been too long since you all visited and you’re out of practice.”

The table was an instant chorus of protests.

“Hey, Mack and I were there just last week.”

“You told her about the _lemons_ …”

“As soon as classes are done in June…”

“I stayed at your house for a month after Oliver was born!”

“Mel _kidnapped_ Lola…!”

“You’re worried about language, and Bobbi and _Hunter_ are babysitting?!”

“Grow a pair, Phil; if I have to teach cadets at the Academy so do you.”

“Dinner at ours on the 22nd?” Fitz asked in a break in the shouting. They all looked around at each other.

“Alya’s birthday? Wouldn’t miss it,” May was the first to assure him.

“Been marked as a day off on my calendar for the next eleven years,” Mack said.

“Astro Ambassadors are due for resupply on the 20th for a reason,” Sousa agreed. _Dork_.

“I’ll be there with Davis and Davis Junior even if I have to drag his robot ass there myself,” Piper confirmed.

Coulson nodded, glancing around. “We’ll be there,” he said, even as Daisy smiled, the warm glow in her chest that had begun as soon as the first of them had arrived spreading out to her limbs.

Deke cleared his throat. “I won’t be, but, ah…I made a present anyway. I’ll send it to you, Bobo, day-of. Might take out an arc reactor or two to do it but…”

“Oh, Deke,” Jemma murmured.

“It’s just a song,” he said with a soft shrug of his shoulders.

“You wrote me a song?” Alya piped up, wonder and excitement in her little voice.

Deke smiled at her. “Yeah, I did.” He glanced at Mack. “ _Actually_ wrote it and everything. Guess I learned a few things in a couple years of being a rock god.” He swept one hand through his hair. “It’s called ‘Brightest Star in the Sky.’”

Alya lit up. “I’m named after a star!” she told him, wiggling on Jemma’s lap. Heart clenching, Daisy reached over and squeezed his arm, sad he wouldn’t be able to be there in person with the rest of them but so thankful he’d gotten the chance to see them this way, too, which hadn’t been guaranteed. “It’s Mama’s favorite,” Alya continued excitedly. “The biggest star in the system Theta Serpentis, in the constellation Serpens, and it’s one hundred sixty light-years or nine hundred forty trillion miles away…”

Daisy looked around at the rest of the table, watching the identical proud smiles of Fitz and Simmons, the indulgent and fond ones of Mack and Elena, the slight teary-eyed look on Davis that told her he was being reminded of how lucky he was to have extra time with his own son, the adoring eyes of Coulson, the air of quiet, serene contentment surrounding May. None of this had been guaranteed, in existence or survival. This family hadn’t been guaranteed.

Her family.

And no matter how far apart they may be, Daisy knew they were here to stay.

At long last.

 _Family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback appreciated <3


End file.
